something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
Lulu
Found in a solitary confinement cell in the Goblin King's Castle Lulu has become a companion to the party. Lulu's Childhood: Lulu was born and raised in the quite land of Lysium. Lulu had a very happy childhood and enjoyed to play in the green fields and the dense forest or swim in the peaceful lakes and calm rivers. Lulu has always enjoyed nature and felt drawn to it all her life. Once Lulu had grown she decided to go out and explore the world. She traveled all over Lysium, meeting new people and making many friends. These travels were pretty uneventful as she had heard stories of adventures doing battle agents goblins, orcs, giants and dragons. All she saw were fey creatures, elves, humans and other cat-folk. Lulu was looking for something dangerous and feel for herself the thrill of the hunt and pleasure of finding treasure. The Warriors of Wonder: Lulu finally found a group of adventures who could help her experience all the thrills of a quest. The Group called themselves "The Warriors of Wonder." Lulu joined the warriors and the group set sail for Grand Pneumanor. On the great continent the group found hoards of treasure and did battle with many deadly creatures. They took up a home base in the small town of Sandpoint. Lulu liked being apart of the warriors of wonder but felt distant from them as she would keep to herself. The only person who would really talk to her and made her feel welcome was the Wizard Thaddeus. Jim The Guard: One day Lulu met a town guard by the name of Jim who dreamed of the adventurers life. Jim and Lulu hit it off and became close friends. Lulu felt very comfortable with the guard and was even able to confide in him. Lulu cared for Jim a lot but started thinking that Jim's feelings towards her were much stronger. These were feelings that she could not return because she had theses same feelings for Thaddeus. One day Jim saw Lulu and Thaddeus enjoying a day together and grew jealous. He decided that Lulu would fall in love with him if he became an adventurer like Thaddeus. The Deadly Drow: The warriors of wonder took a job hunting down an assassin drow who was hiding in a cave a few miles away. Jim got wind of this information and decided to fallow the group and help them in capturing the killer elf. Things did not go as planned for the guard as he was captured by the dark elf. Now tipped off to the warriors plot to capture him the drow set a trap. When the warriors arrived at the cave the drow sprung his trap killing most of the group and wounding Lulu. After dispatching of the warriors the drow took Jim and told him "Thank you for the heads up you stupid little boy" and ran his dagger through the guard's gut. Upon seeing this Lulu went into rage and summoning a power deep inside of her transformed into a flaming monster. She was able to control fire. This was a power she did not know she had, but she would use it. Lulu sent balls of fire at the dark elf. Lulu was in such a rage though she could not tell if the flames were finding their mark. All she knew was the drow was gone. Now that the fight was over Lulu took Jim lifeless body into her arms and wept. How long did she cry and wale, she did not know. She thought she could of spent the rest of the day lamenting if it wasn't for the voice calling out to her "Lu, are you there?" It was Thaddeus, he was alive but very badly hurt. She laid Jim's body down on the floor ran over to Thaddeus and took him back to town where they were able to treat him. After Lulu buried her friends she got a tip that the drow had left on a ship to Pneumanor. He seemed to be heading to eastern coast. Lulu said good bye to Thaddeus and left on the first ship to Pneumanor. A Prisoner: Lulu made it to Pneumanor will little trouble and roamed around the eastern coast searching for any news of the assassin elf. She learned that drows were common in Garland. Lulu set off alone for the city but was met on her way by a group of Hobgoblins. They wanted to capture her and sell her as a slave. Lulu was able to kill twenty of the slavers before she was captured. The Hobgoblins took Lulu to the Goblin King's Castle and threw her in solitary confinement. There she was rescurd by Jack, Dolarhyde and Katherin.